Amor irónico Kitsune Onna x Tori Atama
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: [Terminado!]Al llegar a tu puerta ves a alguien que por supuesto conoces. Tiene algo que decirte, no sabes que hacer... solo quieres que permanezca a tu lado... pero ES UN IDIOTA! [Megumi X Sanosuke]
1. Su Visita

**Amor irónico - Kitsune Onna x Tori Atama**

_Ya era de noche, tuviste pacientes que atender a domicilio y el cansancio era todo lo que estaba en tu mente ahora, lo único que querías era llegar a casa para darte un buen baño relajador._

_Vas llegando a la puerta y ves que alguien, está a punto de llamar a ella, por supuesto que lo conocías.  
El pelo alborotado, con una cinta roja amarrada a su cabeza, una de sus manos en el bolsillo y una rama en la boca, muy tranquilo._

-"¿Qué quieres a esta hora?"- Le dices como siempre tratando de parecer que su presencia te desagrada, aunque era todo lo contrario. -"Para una mujer es peligroso andar sola en la calle a estas horas."  
-"Estaba trabajando, no como tú, que eres un vago... y bien ¿Qué tienes ahora?"- dices arqueando la ceja.  
-"Esto..."- dice con una sonrisa de campeón mostrando su mano con un vendaje todo ensangrentado.  
-"¡BAKAAAAAA¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEBES ESPERAR QUE TU MANO SE CURE COMPLETAMENTE? "  
-"Es que necesitaba desahogarme"   
-"¿Puedes decirme si golpeaste a alguien o un algo?"  
-"Ehmm... creo que fue un muro"  
-"¿Y por qué andas golpeando muros?"  
-"Ehmm..."- él estaba tratando de pensar por lo que aprovechas de darte cuenta de algo.  
-"¡Estás pasado a sake!"  
-"Solo bebí un poco... ¿Y vamos a entrar o nos congelaremos aqui afuera?"  
-"Por mí que te quedarás afuera, pero tu cerebro no creo que se pueda congelar más de lo que está."  
-"Muy graciosa"   
-"Ya entra, para que veas que aún me compadezco de tí."

_Los dos entran a la casa, el Dr Genzai ya estaba durmiendo, dejas la luz en la cerca de la mesa para buscar más vendajes.  
Mientras pensabas que esta vez él se encontraba raro, no había sido una de sus típicas peleas callejeras, pero algo notabas en sus ojos, aparte de los efectos del sake por supuesto..._

-"HEY!"- dice su voz detrás de tí asustandote.  
-"AHHH, no hagas eso así de repente".  
-"¿Tienes algo de comer?"  
-"¡MAS ENCIMA!"  
-"Me desangraré más si no como."  
-"Si que no tienes orgullo para pedir cosas."  
-"Entonces me iré a pedir algo a algún vecino, ya vuelvo."  
-"¿A dónde crees que vás?"- le agarras la chaqueta apenas se dió vuelta.  
-"Oh¿Entonces me tienes una rica cena?"  
-"¡CALLATE Y SIENTATE!"- le apuntas la silla.  
-"Siempre tan tierna y dulce..."- dice sentándose frente a tí, su rodilla roza con la tuya y te pones más nerviosa.  
-"No molestes"- comienzas a sacarle el vendaje ensangrentado.

_Pasaron unos segundos y no sabías que hablar, a pesar de todas las veces que habías vendado su mano, aún no te controlabas tus nervios al tenerlo tan cerca, por suerte él rompió el silencio._

-"¿Y qué voy a cenar?"- dijo, aunque esperabas un comentario mejor.-"¿Sólo piensas en comida?"  
-"Casi..."  
-"¿En qué más piensas?"  
-"Mmmm... no creo que entenderías."  
-"¿Acaso crees que soy tonta?"  
-"Sí, aveces."  
-"¿Sí?"- dices presionando su mano para causarle más dolor.  
-"¡AOUCH! Ya, si es broma, como siempre tan gruñona"   
-"No lo soy ¬¬, mejor dime... te estabas desahogando... haz bebido sake... ¿Qué te ocurrio¿Haz vuelto a perder en las apuestas?"  
- "Ah... sí, puede ser".  
-"¿Sólo eso?"  
-"¿Vas a interrogarme o atender a tu paciente como debes?"  
-"HEY! Nunca te he cobrado un peso, así que lo hago por caridad a alguien tan vago como tú, no tienes derecho a decirme como debo atenderte, además..."  
- "Ya, ya... no era para tanto."  
-"PFFF!"

_Otra vez te habías exaltado por nada, los nervios de estar a su lado siempre causaban que explotaras de esa manera, en vez de decir las cosas que en verdad sentías por él, lo llenabas diciendo sus defectos entre otras cosas.__  
_

_-_"No deberías tomar tanto."- dices para romper el silencio  
-"Es que no quería pensar".  
-"Tú nunca piensas, asi que no es necesario que tomes"   
-"Muy graciosa"

_Entre su conversación de ironía que escondía comentarios de sus sentimientos, terminaste de vendar de nuevo su mano._

-"Bien, tu mano está lista de nuevo, si en un par de días vuelves, te la terminaré de quebrar yo misma."-"Que tierna..."- te dice con una sonrisa irónica- "Y bien ¿Qué hay para comer?" -"¿Crees qué cocinaré a esta hora?"  
-"¡Qué eres holgazana!"  
-"¿QUÉ? ESTUVE TRABAJANDO TODO EL DIA, NO COMO TU QUE ANDABAS BEBIENDO SIN NADA IMPORTANTE QUE HACER, ADEMAS NO TENIA PLANEADO COMER."  
-"Bueno, ya calmate, tengo la solución."  
-"¿Tú, sí claro."  
-"Te invito a cenar afuera."  
-"¿Qué?" o/o

_Tu corazón latía más rápido de lo normal ¿Acaso él te estaba invitando a una cita, sentiste que porfin, las cosas podían ocurrir, era una hermosa noche afuera, aunque fría, pero... espera un momento... hay algo que no está bien._

-"¡Tú no tienes dinero!"- le dices como salvándote de su broma.  
-"Si tengo."  
-"No es cierto"   
-"¡Qué sí!"- te muestra una bolsita con monedas.  
-"¿A quién le robaste?"- le dices exaltada.  
- "A NADIE "¬¬  
-"Que apuesto que golpeaste a alguien para robarle ese dinero, y que no fue el muro que me dijiste."  
-"¡NO SOY UN LADRON!...¿Quieres que salgamos o no?"- te dice mirando a otro lado.  
-"... Esta bien, pero que no me lleven presa por salir contigo."  
-"Si nos persigue la policía te ayudaré a arrancar."  
-"Muy gracioso."  
-"Arreglate, si es que tienes arreglo claro, te abrigas y salgamos ahora mismo."  
-"Tu eres el sin arreglo ¬¬... ¿Y no te vas a abrigar?"  
-"No tengo frío."  
-"Sin comentarios."

_Al entrar a tu pieza buscas el abrigo y no aguantas unas inmensas ganas de reirte, solo esperabas que no fuera un sueño.  
Salen los dos de la casa y se dirigen a un lugar para cenar..._

-"Bien dama, hemos llegado".- te dice caballerosamente   
-"Si no es el sake, de seguro tienes fiebre."

_Pasa los minutos empiezan a comer delicias que no comías hace mucho tiempo, cada comentario te causaba mucha alegría, de pronto la sonrisa de él desaparece._

-"Ehmmm..."  
-"¿Qué?"- le preguntas extrañada.  
-"Ehmmm... no nada olvidalo".  
-"No me digas que perdiste el dinero o que no te alcanza"   
-"Claro que no, aquí está y es suficiente"- le lo muestra de nuevo.

_Y bien, era dinero de verdad el que tenía, esto si que era raro, y lo hacía como parte de un sueño, pero era real._

-"¿Entonces que te ocurre ahora?"- le dices al darte cuenta que había dejado de comer   
-"Tengo... tengo algo que decirte."

_Su mirada había cambiado, eso te preocupó, aún así no tenías idea de qué es lo que intentaba decirte._

**  
Fin de la primera parte! D  
**

**Hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir algo de MegumiXSanosuke!  
Amo esa pareja TT Me hubiera gustado que algo se formalizara en la serie o el manga,  
pero el Sano es un vago, prefiere viajar y todo eso.  
Aún así lo amo xD**

**Si les gusta porfa diganme TT pa saber si seguirlo**

**Cuidense! **

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Algo Que Decirte

**_Algo que decirte._**

___ Se encontraban cenando, aún no creías que él te había invitado, todo iba alegre, entre sus ironías, hasta que su mirada había cambia, eso te preocupó, aún así no tenías idea de qué es lo que intentaba decirte._

_-"¿Qué tienes que decirme?"- vuelves a preguntar extrañada.  
-"Ehmmm... bueno, a pesar de qué pareciera que siempre hemos estado peleando, yo siento que..."_

___Eh¿Qué está pasando? Miles de preguntas pasan por tu mente, acaso... ¿se estaba declarando?.  
Solo estabas muda, esperando que porfin dijera esas palabras que tanto tiempo deseabas escuchar, sería perfecto,  
pués tu no te atrevías a decirlo..._

-"Tu siempre..."- continuó diciendo-"Me has apoyado, curado mis heridas y alimentado"  
-"Ah... si"- respondes con desilución, claro era demasiado perfecto para ser real. -"Siempre... quize agradecerte todo eso que haz hecho por mí"  
-"¿Te dieron una centencia de muerte o qué?"  
-"No tanto así..."  
-"EH?"  
-"Con unos amigos, conseguimos poder ir en una embaracación hacia América"  
-"¿Te irás a América?"

___Tu mundo se acababa de caer, un viaje..., siempre él amaba vagar, pero, no pensaste que iría tan lejos, acaso.  
¿Ibas a perderlo?..._

-"Lo que no sé es que si volveré en meses, años, o quizás..."  
-"¿Piensas no volver?"  
-"Siempre quize conocer el mundo, y éste es uno de los pasos más importantes"  
-"¡BAKA!"- es lo primero que se te ocurre decirle

___No sabías que decir, el solo pensar que quizás no ibas a volver a verlo, te causaba un gran miedo,  
pronto tus ojos comenzaron a ponerse más húmedos de lo normal..._

-"Acaso..."- logras hablar-"¿No piensas en los demás, Ken-san siempre se apoya en tí, no puedes dejar de ir al doyo, allá te necesitan, confían en tí, también debes dinero en el Akabeko, no puedes irte así como así..."

___Antes de continuar una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla, pero, inmediatamente la cubriste como si él no lo notara._

-"¿Y a tí te afecta?"- te pregunta   
-"Gracias por la cena y que tengas un buen viaje"- dices haciendo oidos sordos a su pregunta y sin mirarlo te levantas para salir del local lo más rápido posible tomando una luz para alumbrar el camino.

___Tu mente se llenó de imágenes de él, sin querer pensar que no podrías verlo de nuevo, tratas de calmarte para no llorar,  
no cerca de él... una mano toma de tu brazo deteniéndote._

-"Oi¿Te perderás el momento único en el que pagaré una cuenta?"- te dice   
-"Pfff!" - claro, no se le ocurrio decir algo más inteligente, pero no te das vuelta a mirarlo, no podrías aguantar las lágrimas.

___Justo en ese momento sale una mujer a la puerta del local_

-"¡Disculpe señor, usted no ha pagado"  
-"Aquí tiene y quédese con el vuelto"- dice él acercándose a la mujer dándole unas monedas sin soltarte el brazo.  
-"Pero si el dinero está justo"- dice la mujer entrando al local.  
-"Pff! Idiota"- le dices sin mirarlo aún

___Él te suelta el brazo y se coloca delante tuyo, tratas de esquivar su mirada._

-"¿Por qué estás enojada?"- te dice mientras tú solo quieres irte lejos de él- "Te invité a cenar y eres la primera a quien se lo cuento..."- dice dándote la espalda- "Además... tuve que romper mi mano contra un muro para tener alguna excusa para ir a verte".   
-"¿Una excusa?"- repites arqueando una ceja mirando su espalda.-"¿Golpeaste un muro para verme? No mientas"   
-"Es cierto..."- dice levantando su mano vendada-"Cuando estoy herido no me recibes de tan malas pulgas" -"..."

___En verdad había hecho eso... solo te ha dicho a tí que dejará Tokyo. Él comenzó a caminar delante tuyo.  
tú te quedaste inmóvil en el lugar, de pronto él se detuvo dándose media vuelta._

-"¿No piensas avanzar?"- te dice haciéndote una seña.  
-"¿Por qué te debería seguir?"- le respondes   
-"Porque sin mí corres peligro en una noche como esta"- dice acercándose a tu lado  
-"A se me olvida que eres el héroe del pueblo"- dices avanzando

___Los dos comienzan a caminar, seguías muda, pensando en que decir, sin razonar, que algún día no estarian más cerca.  
Él se detuvo frente a un camino entre árboles_.

-"Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo"- dice tomándote el brazo llevándote hacia el camino.  
-"Hey, Espera... la luz"- caminas rápido para alcanzar su ritmo, la luz que llevabas en tu mano se cae.  
-"No la necesitamos"- dice él apagandola

___Solo se notaba el reflejo de la luna, por alguna razón te pusiste nerviosa¿Qué era lo que te quería mostrar,  
Ambos habían bebido sake, por lo que sentías un especial calor en tu cuerpo, quizás... ¿Podría ser?...  
Era verdad que estabas en edad de merecer... Hey! Espera¿Qué estás pensando,  
De seguro el sake te está afectando demasiado, pero si solo fue una pequeña botella, contrólate, eres una mujer madura... ¿Madura, retiro lo dicho, tantas cosas que pasan por tu mente, sin darte cuenta que  
ahora él te lleva de la mano entre los árboles y arbustos._

-"Llegamos"- se detiene bruscamente, provocando que chocaras con su espalda.

___Levantas tu mirada y ves cientos, no, millones de luciérnagas volando a tu alrededor, las cuales brillaban hasta en el agua._

-"Jo-chan me dijo que este lugar..."  
-"Aquí fue... donde Ken-san se despidió de ella esa vez"- interrumpiste  
-"Sí... Ves te dije que no ibamos a necesitar otra luz"

___Ahora si que estabas nerviosa, especialmente por el lugar que a pesar de ser hermoso, te daba algo de nostalgia._

-"Tengo una pregunta para tí"- te dice tapándote la hermosa visión, aunque tenerlo enfrente no era para nada malo.-"¿Qué?"  
-"¿Por qué habías comenzado a llorar"  
-"No lo hize"- corres tu mirada sabiendo que mientes.  
-"Te vi, no mientas Kitsune Onna"  
-"Cállate Tori Atama"- lo esquivas y sigues mirando las luciérnagas- "No estropees la hermosa vista".

___No podías decirle que no querías que se fuera, que sentías que no podías vivir sin él, que el solo hecho  
de pensar que no estará más aquí te causaba un gran dolor, al fin y al cabo igualmente se iría en ese viaje._

-"Necesito que me digas el porque"- él acerca su cara por tu izquierda, al ver sus ojos tan de cerca te ruborizas, pero inmediatamente miras a otro lado.-"No tengo razón para llorar por tí"- tu instinto hizo decir todo lo contrario a lo que sentías.  
-"A pesar de tu edad, aveces te comportas como una pequeña"- dice sonriendo.  
-"Tu eres el niñato"  
-"Pero dime¿Te importa que me vaya?"  
-"No molestes"  
-"Bueno si no te importa, entonces me voy ahora..."- dice alejándote de ti

___Sientes un escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo, no soportas ver que se aleja de tí así tan fácilmente, no puedes..._

-"¡ESPERA, IDIOTA!"- te atreves a gritarle- "CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, O SINO NO ESTARÍA ASI¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA?"- gritas sin pensar en que siempre tenías que ocultar ese tipo de palabras hacia él.  
-"¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?"- dice dándose media vuelta mirándote.  
-"De que yo..."- te detienes, no podías decirlo, giras a otro lado- "OLVIDALO"

___Trataste de arrancar de nuevo de su lado, pero..._

-"AYY!"- te tropiezas con algo que no tienes idea que fue.   
-"¡Cuidado!"- se acerca a ti tomándote de la cintura, pero justo en ese momento él se resbala, cayendo tú sobre él en el suelo.

___Sus caras quedan a solo un centímetro de distancia, ambos están ruborizados._

-"Bak..."- no alcanzas a terminar la palabra y sus labios se acercan a los tuyos en un apasionado beso, lo abrazas fuertemente deseando que nunca se alejara de ti

_Esperabas que la noche fuera eterna, sus caricias, sus besos, llenaban tu ser.  
Por supuesto tu también hacías que él se encontrara a gusto con tu presencia.  
Hubo un momento de calma, los dos en el suelo alumbrados por las luciérnagas, él acaricia tu pelo con algo de nostalgia._

-"Perdoname"- dice mirándote a los ojos. -"¿Por qué?"- dices mientras acaricias su dorso desnudo.  
-"Porque no te dije toda la verdad"- sus ojos cambiaron de expresión   
-"¿Qué?"- dejas de acariciarlo  
-"La... embarcación que va hacia América, no sale en algunos días... sino que zarpa esta madrugada"  
-"¡Qué?"

_Aho____ra sentiste que todo lo hermoso de esta noche acababa de destruirse, en solo unas horas más se iría de tu lado,  
quizas nunca lo volverías a ver, pero...  
¿Qué harás, o solo... ¿Dejarás que se vaya?._

_******----------------------------------**_

******Aquí está la 2º parte¿Qué hará Megumi?  
Si Sanosuke me hace eso yo muero,  
no sabría qué hacer, es un cabeza dura y llevado a su idea.  
Etto...**

******Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios!CUIDENSE  
Ahh! Kitsune Onna es Mujer Zorra, lindo sobrenombre que le puso Sano a Megumi  
y por supuesto Tori Atama es Cabeza de pollo xD**


	3. ¿Qué harás?

**¿Qué harás?**

-"La... embarcación que va hacia América, no sale en algunos días... sino que zarpa esta madrugada."- te dijo cambiando su expresión

-"¿Qué!"- lo sueltas inmediatamente y te levantas del suelo.

_Ahora sentiste que todo lo hermoso de esta noche acababa de destruirse, en solo unas horas más se iría de tu lado, quizás nunca lo volverías a ver..._

-"¿Estás bromeando?"´- aún no lo creías-"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"- Le preguntas enojada.

-"Es que no quise arruinar el momento"- dijo cabizbajo.

-"¡CLARO EL MOMENTO!"- te das media vuelta para no mirarlo a la cara-"Eso es para ti, solo el momento"

-"¿De qué hablas?"- él se levanta del suelo y se pone frente tuyo.

_Ahora te sentías llena de ira, claro, solo lo había hecho para aprovechar el momento, no porque sentía algo por ti, eso era lo que pasaba por tu mente. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre, como todos los otros. Aún así decides seguir hablando._

-"¿Por qué nunca antes ocurrió algo entre nosotros?"- lo miras de cerca y él permanecía mudo, quizás buscando palabras-"Yo misma te respondo... Pues porque querías aprovechar el momento antes de irte a tu viaje y nunca volver ¿Cierto?"

-"No puedes decir esas cosas"- cambia su expresión frunciendo el ceño.

-"Claro que las digo, porque son ciertas"- por fin te estabas desahogando respecto a lo que pensabas-"Eres un bruto, solo haz jugado conmigo¿Quién te crees¡Eres un maldito idiota!"

_Levantas tu mano para darle un buen golpe en la cara pero él la detiene._

-"HEY¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento? No debes sacar conclusiones..."

-"¡Cállate! Y suéltame"- Lo interrumpes-"Todo está clarísimo, solo querías probarme y no quedar con las ganas antes de desaparecer"

-"¡NO ES CIERTO!"- Te grita sacudiéndote-"Siempre demostraste interés por Kenshin y pensé que aún estabas dolida por su relación con Jo-chan."

-"Pfff!"- logras soltar tu brazo de él.

_Te vas del camino de las luciérnagas, caminando lo más rápido que puedas... mala idea, esta todo oscuro, tratas de avanzar, pero cada vez que lo haces chocas con un arbusto que te impide el paso._

-"Maldición..."- dices tratando de pasar.

-"¿Perdida?"- dice él a tu espalda.

-"¡Cállate estúpido!".

-"Bueno trata de salir tu sola"- te dice dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

_Te das cuenta que no puedes avanzar sin su ayuda... das unos pasos rápidos y_

_llegas a su lado._

-"¿No sé supone que debes protegerme?"- le dices tironeando su brazo.

-"Pensé que no me necesitabas"

-"Solo guíame afuera de este lugar"- le dices avanzando.

-"Claro, pero es por acá"- te toma de nuevo del brazo dirigiéndote a la salida.

_No sabías si hablar, habían peleado, pero aún así él te estaba protegiendo, como si nada. Lograron llegar a la salida del camino de los árboles._

-"Mira aún está la luz"- dice él, recogiéndola del suelo y encendiéndola.

-"Bien, así podré irme sola a casa"

-"Ni lo sueñes, nuestra despedida será en la puerta de ese lugar".

_La despedida... Los dos avanzan, en verdad ¿este iba a ser el último momento  
en que estarán solos, Mirabas el suelo y él hacia adelante, girabas tu vista y te encontrabas con su mirada, pero, enseguida la esquivabas, sin saber como reaccionar._

-"¿No hablarás?"- te dice por fin.

-"Buen viaje"- le dices sin mirarlo.

-"¿Sólo eso?"

-"Claro, así solo hablo UN MOMENTO"

-"¡Córtala con eso!"- te mira enojado.

-"Total... da lo mismo lo que diga o sienta".- le dices mirando las estrellas.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Porque sea lo que sea que te diga, igual irás a ese viaje."- ahora mirabas el suelo, tratando de ocultar tu pena.

-"Ah..."- nada más dijo.

-"Aún así, quiero decir algo... No te das cuenta, que tienes mucho que hacer aquí, muchas personas te necesitan, Yahiko también se guía por ti, hasta en las apuesta y en beber sake."

-"Hahaha! Ese enano es mi aprendiz."- sonrió.

-"Además..."- miras las estrellas y respiras profundamente-"¿Quién se preocupará de tu mano y curará de tus heridas?"

-"Eh..."- otra vez había quedado mudo.

_Justo habían llegado a la puerta de tu destino, no sabías como te atreviste a  
decirle algo así._

-"Creo... que es la hora, tengo que ir a buscar mi equipaje"- te dice cabizbajo y sin responder tu pregunta.

-"¡PUES BUEN VIAJE!"- temes que alguna lágrima salga frente a él, te das media vuelta y cierras la puerta colocando tu espalda sobre ella.

-"¡Hey KITSUNE¿No te despedirás?"- dice golpeando la puerta.

-"¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!"- gritas sin querer escucharlo.

-"Esta bien... que seas feliz"

_Sientes un fuerte golpe y que sus pasos comienzan a alejarse, no te atreves a abrir la puerta, sus pasos desaparecían..._

_¿Qué haces? Estás dejando que se vaya, sin siquiera despedirte, sin decirle lo que en verdad sientes... Abres rápidamente la puerta, miras a todos lados, pero, no estaba...  
ni un rastro de él... solo un gran agujero cerca de la puerta en el suelo._

_"Tonta", dijiste a ti misma._

_Vuelves a cerrar la puerta y caes sentada en el suelo con tu espalda apoyada en ella._

_Colocas tus manos sobre la cara.¿Qué habías hecho?  
No lo verías más y esa era tu forma de despedirte..._

_Te dolía la cabeza, cierras tus ojos para descansar un momento.  
Las imágenes de él aparecían en tu mente, desde el momento que lo conociste,  
todas las veces que sus peleas te causaban alegría,  
todas las veces que curaste sus heridas,  
las veces que estuviste sola con él en la clínica te causaban tanta emoción,  
cuando lo vendabas como si fuera una caricia, las veces que lo atendiste inconsciente y aprovechabas para darle un beso en su frente sin que él se diera cuenta._

_Todas esas veces que él te causaba los mejores momentos de tu vida, todo eso...  
no iba a volver a ocurrir, todo se convertía en parte de un recuerdo...  
todo acabaría esta madrugada cuando zarpe la embarcación._

-"Despierta"- sientes que mueven tu hombro, abres los ojos- "¿Qué haces ahí tirada?"

Era el Dr Genzai con su pijama y una luz en su mano.-"Son las 4 de la madrugada¿Por qué no vas a la cama?"

-"¡MADRUGADA!"- te levantas exaltada- "¡ES DE MADRUGADA!"

_Le quitas la luz de las manos al Dr Genzai y sales corriendo...  
Es el momento, aún tienes la posibilidad de alcanzarlo._

_Vas corriendo en dirección al Puerto, es la madrugada en la que  
sale la embarcación hacia América donde se irá él...  
crees que aún estás a tiempo de verlo, de decirle lo que no haz podido,  
de impedir que se vaya de tu lado._

_Te acercas lo más rápido que puedas, es extraño, no se ven personas cerca,  
miras el mar, y ves a lo lejos, una luz... alejándose en el horizonte..._

_¿Era posible¿Ya se había ido¿Era demasiado tarde?...  
No habían otras embarcaciones cerca...  
pronto ves a unos hombres acarreando unos barriles..._

-"Disculpen¿Esa embarcación, que rumbo tiene?"- les preguntas apuntando al horizonte.

-"¿Qué hace una mujer tan sola a estas horas de la madrugada?"

-"¿A DONDE VA ESA EMBARCACIÓN?"- gritas sin pensar, pues ahora nada más te importaba que eso.

-"Eh, Veo que le apura mucho saberlo"- dice el otro hombre- "Esa embarcación se ha ido a América"

-"A... mérica..."- repites casi sin voz.

_Das media vuelta, los hombres te dicen algo pero no logras entenderlo...  
todo acabó... se había ido, lo haz perdido, comienzas a caminar mirando hacia el mar, a lo dejos desaparecía la embarcación de tu vista._

-"No... "- dices estirando tu brazo, como queriendo alcanzarla.

_Lágrimas salen de tus ojos estruendosamente, caes de rodillas al suelo  
como si tu cuerpo pesara un mundo._

_No puedes parar de llorar, ya era demasiado tarde, lo haz perdido, no paras de repetírtelo, nunca le dijiste lo que en verdad sentías. Restriegas tus ojos en vano,  
pues no puedes controlarte, tu mundo se estaba acabando..._

_Sientes que una mano toca tu hombro, giras tu cabeza, para ver quien te hablaba, tratas de distinguirlo con tu vista borrosa-"Hey¿Estás bien?"- te dice,  
mientras restriegas tus ojos..._

-"¡Tú!..."- gritas levantándote del suelo-"¡Pensé qué..."

-"Creo que he llegado tarde..."- te dice él muy calmado.

_No podías creerlo... en verdad era él... ¿Por qué estaba ahí?...  
Sentiste un gran alivio al ver su cara, pero..._

-"¡ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL!"- le gritas mientras golpeas su pecho llorando.

-"¿Lloras por qué pensabas que ya me había ido?"- te miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-"¡ME ASUSTE IDIOTA!"- seguías llorando sin parar- "Yo... yo..."

-"Ya... tranquila"- dice acercándote a él y abrazándote.

_Sentiste sus manos que rodeaban tu cintura y tu cara sobre su cálido pecho,  
no podías hablar._

-"Llegué atrasado pensando en lo que me dijiste"- te confidenció mientras tu seguías restregando tus ojos- "En verdad me quedan muchas cosas que hacer acá"

_Lo abrazas fuertemente deseando que el momento durara hasta la eternidad._

_"No quiero alejarme de ti"_

------------------------------------

**FIN?**

**Megumi se ha pasado un buen susto!**

**Aún así no le ha dicho lo que siente o.o**

**Ni él a ella, pero se da a entender... creo**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**En verdad me dan ánimos!**

**Para saber si seguir escribiendo...**

**Se cuidan!**

**Sobre el título principal, es cierto que no tiene mucho que ver, pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió O.o… es que es lo último que se debe escribir, pero bueno, la historia es lo que importa xD**

**  
Y si todo sigue bien, espero hacer algo donde este par de tontitos si se digan lo que sienten !  
**


	4. EPILOGO: Entre Tus Brazos

**Comentario del Final del Fin:  
Por fin subo el final más "romanticón" o siútico por decirlo así, en fin, creo que el amor es así después de todo, aunque aún no lo conozco en persona. xD  
Es cierto que a muchos nos cuesta decir lo que sentimos a otra persona, a veces por miedo, otras solo porque no aceptas depender de alguien…  
¡Espero les guste!  
Perdón por la demora  
Gracias Por sus Reviews! . **

**EPILOGO: Entre Tus Brazos.**

_Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto por un abrazo muy fuerte, deseabas que durara para siempre.  
Sus brazos rodeando tu cintura y tus manos por fin se habían atrevido a abrazarlo también.   
Lo único que deseabas era que no se alejara de ti,  
que no volviera a hacerte pasar ese sufrimiento de pensar en perderlo…_

- "¿Estás más tranquila?"- te pregunta él en un tono dulce.

_Al escuchar su voz, volviste al mundo real,  
¿Cómo era posible que estuvieras abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho?   
Y ¿Por qué te sentías tan bien a su lado?   
No podías saber la razón… o mejor dicho, no querías admitirlo._

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó él de nuevo tomando suavemente tu cara con una mano y limpiando una de tus lágrimas con la otra.

_Miraste atentamente sus ojos, sentiste verlos distinto a como antes, un brillo especial,  
te causaban una sensación extraña, que no estabas acostumbrada  
eso te da mucho miedo, por lo que te separas de él casi por reflejo._

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo notando tu cambio de mirada  
- "¿Por qué?"- te preguntas a ti misma pero mirándolo a él.  
- "¿Cómo que por qué?"  
- "¡Es un idiota, yo no debería"- dices como hablando un monólogo  
- "¡Kitsune¿Te volviste loca? "- él sacudió tus hombros  
- "¡Yo no debería!"- dices colocando tus manos sobre tu cabeza.  
- "¡Pero qué cosa?"- te preguntó en un tono más asustado.  
- "No debería… quererte de esta forma"- dices tapando tu cara.

_Sanosuke queda inmóvil, claro… ¿Qué le estabas diciendo¿Acaso te estabas confesando? Después de tanto tiempo de tantas cosas que han pasado…  
Él toma tus manos sacándolas lentamente de tu cara y te mira fijamente._

- "¿De que forma?"- pregunta muy cerca de ti.  
- "De que yo… "- arrepientes tu voz como otras veces- "Olvídalo, no importa"- dices tratando de zafarte de él.  
- "¡Claro que importa!"- dice soltando tus manos bruscamente- "¿Por qué crees que no me fui? Estuve pensando todas estas horas en eso… en qué es lo que sientes, y tú solo sabes arrancar… Por tu culpa no fui a cumplir mi sueño de viajar por el mundo… eres una arpía, tú si que eres una Kitsune, que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente".

_Quedaste helada, no pensabas que él iba a reaccionar así… ni menos que iba a decir ese tipo de cosas… aún no reaccionabas de sus palabras y él continuó hablando._

-"Como quieras…"- siguió- "Veré que otra embarcación saldrá en estos días a donde sea, solo para alejarme de aquí"

_Sanosuke se da media vuelta alejándose de ti… otra vez… y tú seguías inmóvil,   
detenida por los sentimientos que siempre guardabas, pero,  
ahora sentiste que la gran presión en tu pecho iba a estallar, no podías aguantarlo más.  
Corres hacia él y lo abrazas por su espalda apoyando tu cara en ella._

- "¡No te vayas!"– dices fuertemente – "No me hagas sentir eso de nuevo, por favor… nunca más… No quiero alejarme de ti"- haces una pausa- "Yo... yo…"

_Tu boca se secó, por más que te esforzabas, esas palabras no salían de ti,  
no sabías si podrías decirlas. Él se dio vuelta para mirarte de frente…  
tocó tus labios que habían quedado mudos, tu respiración se entrecorto…  
_

- "¿Tú…?" – preguntó acercándose y rozando sus labios con los tuyos  
- "Yo te…"- dijiste tomando aire.  
- "Te quiero…" - él se adelantó con un pasional beso.

_Sentiste su boca hacer contacto con la tuya.  
Tu respiración se entrecortaba, pues sus movimientos no te daban tiempo  
de tomar aire entre cada suspiro y gemido que te causaba el contacto de tu cuerpo con el suyo.  
Pero pronto respiraste profundamente deteniendo el acto como si fuera un delito._

- "¡ESTUPIDO!"- gritaste con tu corazón acelerado- "No era eso lo que te iba a decir… ¡YO NO TE QUIERO!"  
- "¿QUÉ!"- dice Sanosuke soltándote inmediatamente.  
- "¡IDIOTA! Yo…"- te acercas a su oído- "¡Yo te amo!"

Y así la pasión de ambos se desencadenó en la madrugada del muelle hasta el amanecer.

**ooOOooFinooOOoo**


End file.
